Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode III/Page 4
The Rise And Fall Of Old Miltia Part 1 (Past-Life Crisis) The Forest Run west of where Shion starts and blow up the bushes along the top of the path to find an ANTIDOTE and a MED KIT S. Continue west to find a clearing with a mechanical door and a Save Point / Shop Plate. Blow up the boxes by the door to find a MED KIT L and a MED KIT M, then run along the west boundary to find a hidden path through the bushes you need to blow your way through to get to a chest with a D-TREASURE I, then use the Shop Plate and Save Point before heading east along the path. Hey, it's our dudes! What's up, dudes??! With the dudes back together, continue on the path east. Blow up a rock on the left side of the path to find a MED KIT S. Further ahead, another rock on the left side of the path holds a MED KIT M. Right after a Mech foe, blow up the rock to the south to find a path which leads down to a chest with a HERO'S BRACELET. Continue on the path. When you see the first dog on the path, look along the west wall to find a spot you can blow up. Open the chest there to find a REVIVE L. The chest on the right ledge holds a REJUVENATOR M. Blow a hole in the rock face up ahead to open a path to the next cutscene... When I first saw this, I was like " What??" Run east across the log clearing the way, but BE WARNED. Watch what you are blowing up! When you see a branch sticking out that is nearby a treasure chest, DON'T attack the first limb you target. That will drop the chest into the water and out of existence (until you leave the area and return). Instead, use or to attack the two other limbs blocking your path, then circle around and open the chest to get a WARRIOR'S BRACELET. There is a Save Point just ahead. Before using it and heading east, head south and go behind the waterfalls to find a chest with EX SKILL KEY I, which makes more Skills available for your characters to unlock on the Skill Line. When you are ready, save, and proceed east. Cooool! Virgil BEFORE the DME addiction. Maybe we can change the future by being nice to him? Giving him a hug? We'll see. Go east and open the chest to get UPDATE FILE 06. Just north of the chest is a hidden path through the bushes to a tree which has a bird's nest in it with some eggs. Hit the nest to drop the eggs. Pick up the CARNELIAN EGG X3, which is equal to 3000 G when sold. Continue east, blow up the rock, get the MED KIT S. Neeeeext area! Blow up the rocks to find a REMOVER. Another rock up ahead protects an ANTI-CRYSTAL. At the church, a touching moment ensues. Awwwwwww... After the scenes, exit the church and go west out of here, despite what Little Goggles told you about going south. That happens out on the Area Map. When you're out there, go east and south to the Dabrye Mine. Dabrye Mine After the scene, rob Aizen of his Gold by destroying the box near the Save Point. 200 G is YOURS! In that long-tunneled room near Aizen there is a SKILL UPGRADE A inside the object. Now we can play around with the crane! Use the panel to the right to start it up. Press again after it extends for about 1 second to stop it before it goes all the way out. It will now swing around and (hopefully) destroy those boxes for you, tossing out an item. After getting the MED KIT M, go up to the mine and clear the way. Make sure you've saved and go inside. We will return to the crane after finishing the mine to get more items btw, including a swimsuit. The strange Bio creatures here (I thought they were Gnosis at first, but they ain't. I guess it's pretty stupid to think that too, because the Gnosis technically haven't EVER been spotted by ANYONE in this timeline yet... this is what I thought of when I realized that.) have a pretty rare drop. They can drop EVA UPGRADE (the red ones) and DEX UPGRADE (the blue-green ones), which are items that both add +2 to that respective stat PERMANENTLY. That means this is a VERY good point to power-level your party. I spent an afternoon before work for maybe 2 hours just power-leveling here and got a few of those upgrades PLUS a ton of EXP, SP, and G. If you have a weird moment in your schedule, or just plain don't mind power-leveling, DO IT, you won't regret it. The most efficient spot to fight is between Segment Address 1, which you find later on the path, and the creature circling the stalagmite just above, going back and forth between the two. Use the Save Point at the bottom in the next zone to restore, and repeat the process as needed. Go to the left path first to get to a chest with 3000 G. Whoever left their G here, thank you. Take the other path until you run behind a stone pillar. Well, if you attack it multiple times you will discover that it's actually an ICE pillar. Huh. Go down to the bottom of it and hit it until it reveals the chest which holds a G-LEGLE/56. Onward! In the spiral cavern, destroy the light-blue stalactites and stalagmites to uncover great troves of G: 500 G, 1000 G, and 1000 G. On the way down is a segment of wall you can destroy to find a side-path. This side-path leads to another destroyable segment of wall hiding SEGMENT ADDRESS 1, which you can open and which holds the WITCH'S EYE, a SWEET piece of gear. At the bottom is a chest which has an ETHER PACK M. Exit west. Save the game, then ride the SUPER AWESOME COOL ZIP LINE!!! There's no penalty for hitting the end at full-speed. The brake is only necessary if you want to look below for some reason. It is a beautiful scene, however. Very reminiscent of Xenogears. SPEAKING of which... BOSS: MARIA AND SEIBZ- ER, MAI AND LEUPOLD DIFFICULTY: EASY |MAI| HP: 6000 BL: 300 STRONG VS: LIGHTNING WEAK VS: NONE ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: POISON / HEAT ITEM: DECODER 11 RARE ITEM: NONE SPECIAL ITEM: KAJIC NECK |LEUPOLD| HP: 6000 BL: 480 STRONG VS: FIRE WEAK VS: ICE / LIGHTNING ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: POISON ITEM: REJUVENATOR M RARE ITEM: REJUVENATOR L SPECIAL ITEM: ETHER PACK M There isn't really much of a strategy here. Steal the KAJIC NECK, then just attack them. I would go after Leupold first, since Leupold does the most damage, but it doesn't matter all that much. Basically just a normal fight on steroids. When you go after Leupold his left arm will start working badly or something, but again, not that big of a deal, unless your underleveled, and if you are, and you die here, then that is just sad. It is. Sorry. Not really. Just use all you got, or at least enough of it anyway. Once Leupold is dead Mai will start being a pushover, but i will say it again, NOT MUCH OF A BIG DEAL. Make sure to use your finishing strike on both of them for a decent amount of points. After all THAT jazz, go up to find THE ELSAAAA!!! Grab UPDATE FILE 07 from the chest then lets go meet our pals, shall we?! This has been pretty short for one of my typical walkthrough pages, but breaking it up to keep up with the in-game chapters helps the whole thing flow better. Will KOS-MOS ever rise again? Allen sounds optimistic, but he and Shion both know it's impossible without Kevin's knowledge of the "Black Box" components... Sounds to me like we have a certain blue-haired teenage asshole to track down... Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenosaga Episode III Category:Walkthrough